


Sebastian isn't immune to everything.

by ReiTachibana1417



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: A lot of P.O.V switching., A lot of tags too, Ciel is my favorite character too..., Ciel is slightly out of character, Corpse Party did this, I'm Sorry, It turned out more longer than I thought, M/M, Oops, Please don't get Sebastian and Sabestien mixed up, Sebastian has an evil twin now, Sebastian is slightly out of character, Was going to be all about Ciel but I guess we have some serious Sebastian business as well, it may seem confusing but hopefully you will get it, they are dating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-07
Updated: 2016-02-07
Packaged: 2018-05-18 22:08:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5944918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReiTachibana1417/pseuds/ReiTachibana1417
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"but, I was just a tad too late... why..."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sebastian isn't immune to everything.

**Author's Note:**

> *WARNING*  
> This has descriptive words and a lot of descriptions of blood, saliva, and things of the sort. If you are weak/sensitive to those types of things, then do not read.

~~~Sebastian's P.O.V~~~

Me and the Young Master were out, me trying to bring his spirits up, because it being his birthday, he was not happy. We are together romantically, and I always know what can cheer him up, so I bring up topics about things around that area, but it's somehow no use. Since it was near the day of Christmas, there was an early festival in London for the occasion. I took the Young Master there, in hopes to change the subject about his birthday.

~

While walking, we get interrupted by a rather old lady, who claims that she can read fortunes. I didn't believe her, but Ciel seemed interested, so we went into her tent she had, and let us take a seat.

"Do not worry, this pays for nothing. I would rather like to tell fortunes free."

We both nod our heads as she continues.

"Now, Young Lad, if you'll lend me your hand..?"

Ciel holds out his hand to the old lady, and she uses her hands to read. Once she opens her eyes, they are filled with sorrow.

"Oh dear... it seems that you have a terrible fate that should befall you soon. I would watch you're steps throughout today, or maybe even tomorrow. And it seems that you are filled with sadness, but someone is helping that feeling."

Ciel glances over to me, knowing what she could be talking about who that person is, but i'm sure him, as well as me, are just as confused as what she means by what shall befall him soon.

I pass to have my fortune read, knowing that she will probably figure out that I may not be human, and that would possibly be bad.

~

We continue walking through the festival, but I guess something has caught Ciel's eyes, and he wandered off without me knowing, and when I turned to comfort him, he was not there. I begin to panic slightly as to where he went, looking around every place I could, but it had grown dark, and it was a bit hard to see.

Quickly walking past a dark alleyway, I hear something very faint. It sounds like...

"E-e.......a.....ti....."

It sounds like Ciel!

I quickly turn down that alley and basically run. I ran into a shadowy figure who's voice seemed oddly familiar to me, but I cannot put my finger on it. He says,

"You're precious little boy... how weary of him, you demon."

His words were filled with venom, and it put me on ease. I run past him as he chuckles, and I turn to meet a dead end. But it wasn't no ordinary dead end.

Someone was there.

Not just someone, though, my Young Master.

I fall to my knees in horror as I look at what has fell before me.

Ciel, with little life he had left, was hanging from a noose that was wrapped around a water pipe. He was gargling and swaying slightly, his arms twitching, trying to find a source of life through them, but no use. His mouth was gaping open, with saliva almost everywhere around his face. His eye-patch was off, and his eyes seemed to have rolled up slightly, the whites of his eyes showing. Any attempt to save him would only end up in making it worse for him. I finally mutter something.

"No....."

It finally settling in what is actually before me, I just continuously say that word. I can hear the faint sounds of trying to breath but no use, and coughing slightly.

"E.......ti...........I..... ov.... yo...."

"No, Young Master, You can't..."

Why must the noose be just out of reach?! This can't be happening....

I'm looking down to the cobbled floor, not wanting to look at the monstrosity that is in front of me, and I see a small drop of blood fall to the floor. I look up fastly to see blood dripping from Ciel's mouth. Faint sounds of short inhales are heard. Then it's silent for a mere second before I finally realize that i'm a demon, and I can quickly rip the rope. I use a butter knife to rip the rope, and Ciel falls into my arms.

"Why did you not call me..? I could have came..."

Ciel is not breathing.

"But, I was just a tad too late... why... and on your birthday..."

I have never felt this feeling before. Demons were supposed to think that humans were just worms, and that demons didn't care for a single thing that humans had. But I was in love with Ciel. Does this mean that the reason I am feeling this way is because of love..?

I look down at the mess that is my Young Master. Blood has pooled in his mouth slightly and he is moving and breathing no more. His eyes are open, and pain is just filled inside of them. What have I done? Standing here letting this happen. It seems as if his legs are bruised, and there is a large red mark around Ciel's neck. I can't believe that he is lifeless no more...

A tear falls onto Ciel's face, and I question it, before I realize I am the one that is crying. Why am I, a demon, crying over the death of a human..?

It's because I love him, isn't it..?

I can't stand to look at him, and I look away, a tear finally rolling down my cheek. This is low for a demon, but I can't help it.

About 10-20 minutes ago, Ciel was right beside me, talking to me, and breathing, and **alive**.

Now he is just a mere body, laying in my arms.

It finally came to me what Ciel was trying to say in his last moments.

_"E.......ti...........I..... ov.... yo...."_

He really did love me, even though he was always too embarrassed to say it.

"I love you too, Ciel."

I mumble, while looking back to the body. Snow begins to fall on Ciel's tainted face, and i'm frozen in place. I don't know what to do. Should I take him back? Should I tell the servants what happened? Should I bury him and move on?

I can't simply stay being a servant to someone who is deceased, nor should I morn over them. I just don't know what to do...

I stay there for a bit before I hear footsteps and the voice saying,

"He was quite the struggle. It was almost impossible, he couldn't stay still, and he wouldn't shut up, so I had to... you'know... well, just look into his mouth..."

I am questioned by that, and I look into his blood stained mouth to see... no tongue. No wonder why he didn't call. He **couldn't**. His tongue was ripped out, or more so, **cut** out.

The cobblestones around me begin to crack slightly as I am in anger that the person behind me had done this to him. I softly lay Ciel down and I quickly turn around to see a shadow. I still have no idea who this person is, and I can't put my finger on it who the voice is. I haven't seen the person yet, only shadows.

Just what was going through your mind, Ciel?!

~~~A while back in Ciel's P.O.V~~~

It's getting a bit dark, and I was going to ask Sebastian if we could head back, but something had caught my eye. It was a person in a rather dark alleyway. They looked familiar... but who... I decided to turn to the alleyway, ignoring the walks of Sebastian's, and going down the alley.

"So... you did see me after all..."

The shadow says. The voice sounds so familiar... like my father's...

The shadow comes closer and it grabs a hold of me. I struggle with all my might, but to no use. I go to scream Sebastian's name, but my mouth get's covered.

"Lets see if the wolf will find the lamb in time.."

I don't know what this person means by this, and I struggle more, and I kinda scream Sebastian's name, but it's muffled.

"Are you not going to shut up..?"

The person says rather harshly. Of course I won't shut up, not until Sebastian has found me. My answer to him is more struggles and more muffles of Sebastian.

"Well, if not.. then i'll have to do this..."

The shadow throws me down onto the ground hard, and I wince in pain slightly. Before I could scream Sebastian's name or rip off my eye-patch to call him, I get choked by the shadow, and I see a glint of scissors surpass my face. My eyes widen slightly as I now know that I cannot get help.

The person forces me to open my mouth, and he grabs my tongue, and i'm very confused by this, and he then cuts it off slowly. I scream in pain and I struggle more. Blood is pooling slightly on the floor and I cough in pain. Sebastian, at least hear that. Tears begin to roll down my face. I'm stopped being choked, and I hold my mouth in pain as blood is gushing from my mouth. I hear the shadow chuckle slightly as he drops the tongue in front of me. My tongue. I gag slightly from the blood and the sight of my own tongue laying there on the cobble ground and I hear something being wrapped around a pipe, presumably a rope of some sort.

I feel myself being picked up, and I try to say Sebastian's name, but nothing sounds like it. I keep struggling more of the grasp of the person, but the person doesn't budge from the grasp he has on me. I see a rope with a hole, a noose, and I instantly know what's going to happen.

I then scream for help. Any kind of help.

Without me to do anything, I can see the noose get closer to my neck, and I am now fully around it. All this person has to do is let me go...

The grasp on me has left, and gravity does it's job and I try to grab my neck, but I can't. My throat is burning hot, and I can't swallow. It feels like it's on fire...

Everything is starting to fade slightly as I try to breath, and inhale, anything. Tears are beginning to roll down my face more as mucus is beginning to drool from my mouth. My arms stay at my sides, and all I can do is gurgle and blurrily watch my surroundings. No matter how hard I struggled, my arms and legs just wouldn't move. My throat wants to puke, but nothing will come up.

I want to yell 'Help me!' But nothing comes out. Sebastian... please....

With the vision I still have left, I hear faint words, then I see a figure run to me and stop instantly. I know it's Sebastian, and I try to muster out something, but to me it just sounds like gurgles. I see him watch me in horror, and I take my final last breaths before the pain becomes excruciating and I stop struggling. I stop breathing. I stop blinking. I stop everything, and I let myself fade. I'm sorry Sebastian. This is all my fault.

~~~Back to present. Sebastian's P.O.V.~~~

"If you're going to leave him here, then i'll have more fun."

"I will not leave him here."

I say strongly.

"Who are you?! How do you know who I am?!"

"Oh please, Ciel couldn't even remember me. How about if I say you're name, you will remember..? Ah... but the fun will be ruined... but... you can't lay a finger on me.... so I--"

I don't listen to him prattle on anymore and I take a swipe at him with my butter knife, but it goes through the shadow. Is it some type of ghost..? It can't be, if it can hold objects or people...

" **You missed.** "

I feel a large force push me against the wall. I can't move. All I can do is watch. From what I thought was death, Ciel still held onto life, and he coughs softly.

"Oh? Still alive, are you..?"

"Don't you lay a finger on him!"

"E...b....ti..."

"Young Master! I-I can't move..!"

"Hmm... what should I cut off next..."

He's... planning on doing more?!

"Hanging him was quite fun, but to do it again... well, I don't know... Well, we can certainly watch him suffer for a bit."

"N-no! Let him live! Leave him be! At least kill me!"

What am I saying? Kill a demon to let a human live?

My voice goes hoarse.

"I'd rather have him alive than m-- ack..!"

The force is pushing on me harder. This is something I have never come across before. What could this be? Who could this be?

"Oh please. You'd rather have him die so you can live and eat more souls, huh, d-e-m-o-n~!"

I don't say anything as Ciel coughs a bit more. Tears again now rolling down his cheeks.

"Eba...ti..... -he..p..me..."

"I-I.... can't..."

He tries to sit up, every part of movement he makes, he twitches. Before he could stand, the shadow swings some kind of rod across his head, it making a 'ping' noise. He falls to the ground again with blood spurting out from his head.

"Young Master!!"

The shadow laughs maniacally.

"I guess i'll answer you're question, demon. I am familiar to you in many ways. I am a shapeshifter, and can shift into anyone so innocent, to someone that you know. I lured Ciel here, sounding and looking like his father. He couldn't see me, of course, he could only hear me. But now, I am in my original form, and I am someone you'd least expect.."

The shadow becomes less foggy, and I see who it really is. My eyes widen, it's...

"Sabestien..?!"

"Ah, so you **do** remember. It's me, your twin. I thought that I should get back at you since you had left me for this stupid child. I was the one who could shapeshift, yet you didn't believe it was me still."

I am still in the faze that my twin brother was standing right in front of me.

"E-e..ba... mak... i... op..."

"I-I wish I could, but..."

"And you're in a contract with this boy, hmm..?"

Sabestien takes the collar of Ciel's and raises him in the air and tosses him to the wall, to make him sit up. He grabs the scissors and looks at them slightly before looking back to me.

"What would happen if something were to cut through the contract, I wonder..."

Ciel blinks hazily. I know he is on some of his last breaths. I'm trying to move, but the pressure is too strong. This is my only weakness..

"You never liked me, did you, brother... You always wanted to be away from me... to wish you never knew me, **right?!** "

As he said 'right', he gouged the scissors into Ciel's contracted eye.

"Brother!!"

My voice is barely there from how much I have screamed. Ciel screams in pain and all I can do is watch.

He swirls the scissors deeper into his socket, laughing slightly.

"I have been watching you, brother. From the very beginning that you created the contract with him. I watched you fall in love. I bet you thought nothing of me, you probably forced yourself to forget me-- Will you shut up?!"

Ciel couldn't stop screaming in pain, and Sabestien finally snapped, I presume.

Blood was falling from Ciel's face, and Sabestien pulled the scissor's out, the eye coming out of it's socket slightly.

"S-Stop! Brother, that's enough! Leave him be!"

"But... I want you to feel the same suffering as I have. I was all alone. I had no one to talk to, or to mess with, or to **love**. This is what you get."

~~~Ciel's P.O.V.~~~

I'm trying to cry, but I think i'm dried up of it. I also try to blink, but my right eye won't close. The person in front of me looks like Sebastian, except his eyes are blue-green. To my right was Sebastian up against a wall, looking as if he is crying. 

I'm trying hard to not cry, because i'm better than this, but i'm sure that this is where my life ends.

I can just barely hear what there saying, i'm so out of focus. My head's pounding and my ears are ringing. Just please rid me from this pain.

Just as I thought it couldn't get any worse, he opens the scissor's and takes them closer to my ear. Is he--?!

I feel immense pain in my ear, and I scream more. My voice is barely audible now. I guess I screamed so much, my voice went. It's just hoarse now.

Finally tears appear again, and I can just barely see the Sebastian in front of me holding something. It's... my ear. I can feel liquid rolling down the side of my face and neck. Suggesting it's blood, I try to raise my hand to feel it, but my arm hurts to move it. I go through the pain in my arm and I feel my neck. I look back at my hand slowly to see that it's covered in blood.

"Ah, so you can still use you're arm, huh."

It soon settles in how cold it really is. Snow was all around me by now and my eye and ear begin to pound immensely because of the cold.

Before I knew it, the Sebastian in front of me raised the scissor's up in the air, and he fastly threw them down into my shoulder. I cry out in pain for help, but I don't think i'll get any. My last moments really are appearing fast.

~~~Sebastian's P.O.V.~~~

I can see his arm becoming unconnected to his neck. I guess Sabestien wanted to cut out the veins and tendons so as not to have Ciel moving his arm.

"B-brother... this isn't what you want to do..."

Sabestien twitches slightly, and glances towards me.

"Y-you have no say in this! B-besides... i-i'm ...having.... fun..."

Sabestien slows down the pace in his works, and lowers his arms.

"Sabestien... you really don't want to kill an innocent soul, do you? He hadn't done anything. If anything, it was my fault, so you should be torturing me."

It was silent for a second.

"But I am torturing you. You have to watch and suffer as I kill you're only precious thing."

Damn. I'm going to have to find the correct words for this. He can be cracked, but how..? Ciel is almost out of time, I can see it. But even if he's saved now, it may be too late. Sabestien takes the scissors and pulls it out. Ciel's done screaming, it's just silent tears. He looks dazed.

"Brother... You... you could never understand! I never had anyone to love! No one was there! I had only you, and I loved you, but you ran away from me too! I couldn't stand it anymore!"

~~~Sabestien's P.O.V~~~

I look at Ciel in front of me. Blood staining his clothes and blood staining his skin. His very inaudible breathing is still there.

"Why... won't you die?!"

I raise the scissors once again, but I hear something that makes me stop.

"Sabestian... I only left you... because I thought that... you didn't love me. I thought that you hated me being around, so I left, but I wasn't expecting to meet someone like Ciel, and I stayed with him, not knowing about you. Please... let me go... and if you truly don't believe me, than you can just kill me. If it will definitely allow you to be put to ruin, I, as a butler, will gladly embrace death for the sake of my Master."

"You... really do love him, don't you.... But... I cannot forgive you, I also in fact, hated Ciel. The way he used to treat you, was horrible. And now that he's taken you away from me, makes me feel rage inside..."

~~~Ciel's P.O.V.~~~

I'm done crying. I just let myself lay there, trying to hear the conversation. Supposedly this is Sebastian's twin brother... I wonder why he hated me so much. Everything is tuned out now. The ringing overwhelms me, and I can't get a grip of life anymore. My head on it's own slides to the side, and all I can look at is Sebastian saying something to his brother. Why can't my life just be over now? I don't want to feel the pain anymore.

The pain... is leaving. I close my left eye, and for good. My right eye half closes and I am breathing no more. I am now dead.

~~~Sebastian's P.O.V.~~~

Sabestien looks at Ciel and chuckles.

"He's... gone..."

I have never felt more anger in my life than I am right now. The bricks I am leaning against separate and Sabestien looks at me in worry slightly.

The force pushing me becomes weaker and weaker because of my power. Sabestien knows that I am much stronger than him.

"S-Sebastian..."

" **Y o u ' r e   s t a r t i n g   t o   r e g r e t   i t   n o w , a r e n ' t   y o u ?** "

I say in my demon voice.

The force is completely gone, and that was because of him. He blinks once before quickly running at inhuman speed. The thing is, I am much stronger than him, but he is much faster than me. There is no way that I can catch up with him.

I slowly walk to the mess of my Young Master. I hold him slightly, and I kiss him on the forehead.

"At least the pain is over now...For you, that is..."

**Author's Note:**

> SPOILERS FOR CORPSE PARTY
> 
>  
> 
> -I was watching a lets play of Corpse Party, and the part where Seiko was hung, this idea was born... I feel bad.-


End file.
